1989 CLAIRE - Gotz Walking Singing 24" LAUF- und. SINGPUPPE 68002 - Gotz Play Doll - BLONDE Hair BROWN Eyes
This Gotz Play Doll CLAIRE is a Walking and Singing Doll produced in 1989; she measures 60cm/24" tall and has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 68002. She has ROOTED medium-length, slightly curly blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; she wears her hair down, under a natural woven hat with trim matching her dress. She has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a hard-bodied, articulated doll. The German name for this doll is "LAUF-U. SINGPUPPE; WERKE M. BATTERIE" or "Walking/Singing Doll; Battery Operated" (in English). These dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their torso, head, limbs are made completely of vinyl. WALKING/SINGING DOLLS, commonly referred to as "WALKERS," are able to both "walk" and "sing" (via records and batteries). Dolls originally came with four records and can walk because they have articulated joints that allow their limbs and/or body parts to move independently from their bodies and maintain a pose. These dolls have flat feet and can sit/stand unaided. Walking/Singing Dolls tend to be the largest of the Play Dolls; they typically range in size anywhere from 20-24 inches in height (although some of the early ones may be shorter). These dolls are primarily vintage dolls; production of Walking/Singing Dolls ended in 1989, which is why many are typically seen with a Gotz Modell or Gotz Elegance pin. Walking/Singing Doll's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. Some dolls may also have "wigged" hair, which is hair that is sewn to a cap and glued to the doll skull. Dolls typically have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes will open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than for their appearance, although some of the higher end Gotz Elegance dolls will have multiple layers; a more elaborate outfit design, and make use of slightly higher fabrics and materials. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For all of the reasons mentioned above, Walking/Singing dolls tend to be one of the lower priced dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. If you'd like to learn more about Gotz Walking and Singing dolls, please click here Catalog Information *Doll Name: CLAIRE *Year Produced: 1989 *Doll ID or Catalog Code: 68002 *Doll Height: 60cm/24" *Torso Material: ALL-VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: LAUF-U. SINGPUPPE; WERKE M. BATTERIE *German Classification (in English): WALKING SINGING DOLL; BATTERY OPERATED *Doll Category: PLAY DOLL *Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER *Neckstamp Mold #: Götz-Puppe *Facial Mold Name: WALKER *Facial Mold Designer: ONLY ENTER IF KNOWN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN *Required Batteries to Operate: **To WALK = Flat 4.5 Volt in back compartment **To SING = Round 1.5 Volt in chest compartment Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with slightly curly bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly blonde hair with slightly curly bangs; she wears her hair down under a natural woven hat with matching trim. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: ENTER **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **DECAL: Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. Other Physical Characteristics: UNKNOWN/NONE *Freckles; Glasses; Teeth? Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose independently of the body; head may articulate; rotate, or be fixed in position. ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: Both Shoulders; Both Hips Original Outfit Please provide a detailed description of the original outfit and accessories that this doll came in, along with photographs if possible, below. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Lauf- und Singpuppe = Walking and Singing Doll Category:Play Dolls Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Battery Operated Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:24" Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Facial Mold: WALKER Category:Gotz-Puppe